Endless
by Aeius
Summary: There was still a place for him in this world. And that only person knew that he could change. Delena. Two-shot.
1. At Point's End

_**Vampire Diaries**__  
><em>_  
>Endless<br>__Pairing: Damon__ x Elena. (Timeskip one-shot)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the book or TV series.  
><strong>AN:** Hello dear VD Delena readers! I am back with another fic. Episode 18 was awesome, so awesome that there were Delena moments. Am I right or right? :D Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Elena breaths in and out heavily as blood dripped from the side of her neck continuously. The site, where her carotid vein was, almost got buried down by those jagged fangs of an Original. It was finally over, her mind repeated. Everything they have gone through was about to end. And she was grateful for that, for everyone.<p>

Because not one of them died. Alaric being safe, aside from the aftermath pain and his bones being slightly deformed, he was still alive. Bonnie didn't die from the overuse of her gifted witch powers. Elena knew that they did their best to protect one another and never gave up.

Her vision blurs a bit but that didn't stop her from letting loose of the dagger she held. Red drops trickled down the sharp edge of her only weapon. Right before her was Klaus. _Dead_.

Elena gives a painfully loud cough and blood oozes out from her mouth. Her taste buds could sense the tangy flavor of it. With the energy that she had left, her feeble steps led her away from the dark cold cellar. Her body wanted to drop on the ground at any minute but the remaining strength in which Elena had didn't let it overcome her.

"_Stefan…where are you?_"

Tears strolls down her cheek. She was in agony. She wanted to get out of this place badly. This feeling made her scared. Being alone within the darkness. The people she cared about were nowhere to be found.

Elena bluntly leans on the stone wall for support, "Stefan…" She said weepingly as her sight became dimmer.

Is this death that is consuming her soul slowly? Was this the only one that can take her away from her fear?

An immense shadow looms in front of her lying figure out of nowhere. However, if it weren't for the loss of blood, Elena would be able to see the familiar figure clearly.

"_El…e…."_

This voice. Could it...?

"_I won't… you…__die on me!"_

Everything around her gradually disappeared.

"_Elena...!__"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So dark and short lol. Sorry 'bout that, I wanted to finish this but guh...laziness. *stabs* Well, that's the end of part 1 of this one-shot.


	2. Always For You

_**Vampire Diaries**_

_Chapter 2 of Endless: Always For You_  
><em>Pairing: Damon x Elena. (Timeskip one-shot)<em>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the book or TV series.  
><strong>AN:** Just seeing Damon smacking Stefan at the wall like that. I may sound mean but it was rather amusing. I got intrigued by the tension between Damon and Stefan. And only a few more episodes to go before the season finale…I can't wait how things will turn out.

I think now the title doesn't make sense anymore. Seems that I always end up writing another semi-dark fic (sort of lol) so be warned.

* * *

><p>Sitting before the fireplace, passive eyes silently watches over the fire that crackled with an eerie glow. It was the only light that lit up the whole room along with its warmth. But it wasn't enough to light up what's inside of him since there was this other part of him that wouldn't allow for him to decide on what he should become.<p>

To feel alive, be a living person.

Regrettably of how much he desires for that secret of his, he couldn't. Because his existence was different. So different that people would only appreciate his appearance and once he exposes the other side of him, they would cower in fear from his killing intent.

He hated it. Hated his brother. Especially everyone around him. Pure hatred consumed him.

But amongst it all, there was a single presence that allowed him, Damon Salvatore, to actually feel. Feel like there was still a place for him in this world. And that only person knew that he could change. For the better good.

Averting away from the flames to the lying figure on the vintage couch, not once did he move from his spot and he had a good reason for it.

Elena opens her heavy eyelids keenly. She noticed the wooden-décor ceiling above her, not too mention the soft cushion she was lying on along with a blanket covered on her. Abruptly realizing that this was no longer the place where she fought Klaus and almost pass-died out. She attempted to rise up her body but fails due to the stinging pain in which Klaus had given her.

"You know if I were you, I wouldn't try and move too much." A confident tone rang out, "Unless if I'm willing to swell up the injuries, bleed and let vampires suck on it."

"Damon…" Elena steadied her gaze at the beaming vampire. Why, of all people, did she have to end up with the older Salvatore? Her head began to set in search around the room. "Where's Stefan?"

"Oh, Stefan hm…well, he's…um, how should I put it…" Damon uttered entertainingly, "He's dead."

"Seriously, Damon." Elena emphasized boldly the first word as she gave him an exasperating glare, "Where is he?

In reply, he shrugged back at her, "I'm sure he's safe…somewhere. Like, buried in the ground, maybe."

"Ha ha. Aren't you the overly sarcastic one…" Elena stated calmly, "Signore Salvatore."

Damon approaches the couch with arms crossed and an appealing smile to her, "*_Sono lieto che voi hanno ancora la forza di parlare malgrado la tua condizione __signorina__ Elena Gilbert._" Once he was able to finish his sentence, he became more amused seeing the confused expression brought out by Elena. Now, it goes to show that, as a _Salvatore_, Italian was one of their second languages.

As for Elena, she was not able to catch on with what Damon told her. Her Italian skills were still lacking in progress, "What'd you just say Damon?"

"I said, lie down and sleep." He replied untruthfully as he bent down to her level, gently trying to let the wounded girl lay back on the couch.

"That didn't sound like it." Elena almost obliged herself to his actions but stopped. She noted that her injuries were already covered up, "Did you just tended my…"

"Don't worry; I made sure that I didn't peek." Damon says assuredly that his intentions weren't the deviant type, "Now, rest up so that your wounds would heal faster."

Even if Damon tried not to show it, she really knew that there was more inside of him. "That was very thoughtful of you." Elena spoke softly, smiling at him, "Thank you, Damon." Sure enough that he was able to hear her muttered words without the use of his greater hearing.

With those words, Damon fell into silence and stood up, "No…it wasn't."

Her eyes direct at his posterior stature, "No matter what I do." He pauses for a moment and finally faces her, "I don't do it out of good and I'm sure you're aware of that Elena."

"But you did, Damon. You saved me." She argued irately. She just couldn't stand of why Damon denies the purpose of his actions. She couldn't understand what was in his mind. "You saved my life. Doesn't that count out of good?"

In a rapid motion, Damon inclines himself over Elena with one of his knee knelt between her legs, his hand placed on the rail of the couch for support, "I want to make things clear to you again, Elena."

There was a trace of poignancy emitting out of him as Elena looked at him intently, "I had a reason of why I saved you. It wasn't for good." He stopped as if something made him not continue on what he would say next. And instead, Damon, using his other hand, reaches for Elena's hand.

"No matter how time goes by Elena...", Damon guides her hand over his chest and stops to where his heart was, "...even if it's not beating as if I'm alive, what's hidden in here will stay and grow strong day by day."

"Damon…" Elena called out as a flush crept on her face, "I…"

The bachelor led her hand close to his face, intimately pressing a chaste contact on it, "I'll always be waiting…" At that, he carefully nears to her side and whispers only for her to hear in which made Elena widen in bewilderment.

Damon repositioned himself and leisurely strode out of the room, leaving Elena caressing over the touch he conveyed on.

"_Amare per sempre."_

Elena relentlessly ponders over what those words meant. Conclusively, it really did left her a deep impression into thinking uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ("*_I am glad you still have the strength to speak in spite of your condition Miss Elena Gilbert."_)

And so Elena made sure onwards to search what Damon had just said. Reviews are appreciated and do correct my searching skills in Italian translation; it's not really my fortẻ just English and Filipino.

Oh and the last three words weren't really the sentence Damon was about to say on his reason of saving Elena so I'll leave it at that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
